Forgiveness
by K9 the First
Summary: A legend of the Northern Water Tribe tells of punishment and doomed love. An episode between the Avatar and his Earthbending Master brings that legend closure. For Taang Week, day Three.


**Forgiveness**

**K9: The First**

**Not a Nickelodeon Shareholder.**

_In the Northern Water Tribe, there is a legend. A legend masters tell their students, a legend about a man with incredible power that no other waterbender had. A man who could make it snow without a cloud in the sky, and make the seas roar at his beck and call…_

_But, the masters tell their pupils, because of his great power, he grew arrogant in his power. Thought none could stand against him. Not even the Spirits themselves. And for his blasphemy, a dark, malevolent Spirit struck out against the man._

_In all his power, the man could not prevent the love of his life, his intended and bride-to-be, to be struck down._

_At first she was thought to be drowned, but all were hopeful when they realized that she still breathed._

_But when they turned her over… All that remained of her countenance was a smooth plain of flesh, as featureless and barren as the ivory wastelands above the cliffs._

_The placed the man's love one a bed within the bedchambers of the house the man had built with his own hands, to wait for this curse to be lifted. And for year's afterword, her beautiful body remained unchanged. Unchanged and youthful even as her parents grew old and died, as her friends grew old and died, and their children grew old and died._

_And for year's afterword, the man traveled to the Spirit world to face the monster that stole his loves face, and for year's he failed._

_After each ill-fated voyage, the man torturously returned to his loves slumbering body, tears flowing freely and unashamedly from his eyes and down his cheeks, until they were soaked into his beard._

_And after each ill-fated voyage, the many beg his beloved's lost spirit to grant him forgiveness. Forgiveness for not showing her that he cared more, loved her more. Forgiveness for failing to find and slay the monster that laid her so low. And most importantly, forgiveness for not being able to protect her more from the creature._

_And each year, with each plea, the man still received the same answer: the gentle, silent sounds of breathing, as his love's body continued its gentle cycle of inhale, and exhale._

'_So guard your hearts wisely my boys,' the masters would tell their students, 'for if you elevate yourself to high, or place to much faith in yourself and your own accomplishments, then the Spirits will have no qualms with laying you an equally mighty blow to your pride, and you shall suffer forever…'_

* * *

Aang sighed as he watched Yue's form rise over the horizon. It was winter in the Northern Tribe, and the dark night lingered for most of the day.

As the Avatar, Aang had found in beneficial to wander the world in a predictable circuit for two reasons, one so that he would not spend an unequal amount of time in one nation over the others without good cause, and two, so that the world leader's would know where he would be at one time so that they could write to inform him of troubles to their countries.

Recently, Toph had taken to coming with him on his world journeys, and the company she offered was a comfort.

At the moment, Aang and Toph were in their assigned room at the back of the palace, overlooking the Spirit Oasis, where Princess Yue gave her life for the world years ago.

The Avatar currently sat on the balcony of their shared room (Toph's request to join the Avatar came to close to Aang's arrival to allow a messenger hawk to be sent with enough time for the Northern Water Tribe to set up another room, so Aang and Toph had to quickly get used to the idea of sharing a bed), and simply stared into space, listening to the gentle snores of the blind earthbender within, when the sound of rustle-shudder- fur blankets the padding of bear feet on icy flooring, and said bender's voice started him from his non-existent musing. Turning to his side, Aang saw Toph shuffling towards him, her eyes half-lidded.

"Don't you ever sleep?" she asked, her voice sluggish with sleep.

The teen looked at her with confusion clearly written on his face, "Uh… What are you talking about Toph? I-."

The young woman seemed to ignore him, if she heard him at all. She walked to the railing and sat down next to the Air Nomad. "Every day and every night you cry out, weeping over things that cannot be changed. Over things you regret."

"Toph? Are you… Sleepwalking or something?"

The blind teen turned to him, and brushed surprisingly gentle fingers on his cheek, heedless of the reflexive blush tingeing the flesh pink.

"But I'm telling you my love, you need not regret. Merely learn, and remember."

Love? But he was with Katara! Surely Toph didn't forget. And learn from what, pray tell?

Suddenly, a warm soft sensation brushed against his lips. It took him a few moments, but Aang realized that Toph Bei Fong-the mightiest earthbender that ever lived-was _kissing _him.

After she parted, Toph cupped the shocked Avatar's face with both hands, a sorrowful expression adorning her lovely features.

"Find the joy in existing my heart. Never regret. Do not beg for my forgiveness, for it has always been yours."

Toph gently embraced the stiffened Avatar, resting her head on his shoulder, and-of their own volition- his arms circled the girl as well.

"Know this my dearest love, I have forgiven you, centuries ago. Know that I will always love you, my dearest, darling Kuruk."

"Ummm… Toph? Are you okay?"

But the only answer he would receive that night was the return of Toph's gentle snores of slumber, never knowing of what transpired.

Filing the bizarre conversation away for a later time, Aang gently lifted Toph from the ground, and-carrying her Bridle style- brought her to their bed.

* * *

'_But master…' one pupil would inquire with each telling, 'Did the man ever gain his love's forgiveness?'_

_And with each asking of the question, the masters would grow silent, with a thoughtful expression on his face as he silently pondered the possible answers…_

'_That, my pupil…' he would say after a long moment, 'Remains to be seen…'_

**THE END**

The Kummi-Koh-Taang Theory. The awesomest thing _ever_.


End file.
